A Want For Love
by Jay-Rose.X
Summary: Bella has a hurtful past that controls everything she does daily. Edward believes he doesn't deserve love. When the two meet can they fix their insecurities and learn to love? Some violence and dark themes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters... you've heard it all before guys.

* * *

**Prologue**

_A familiar pain is shooting through my abdomen. A fist lands hard and fast on me. Doubling over in pain I can see his cold, dark eyes watching me. I know I'm completely at this mercy – just how he wants me._

_I'm being picked up only to __be thrown back down. Hard. _

_I must not show my pain._

_I'm bracing for another impact but it never comes. _

_He's laughing at me as he abandons me in the empty room._

'_Help.' I croak, my voice breaking…_

x-x-x

'Bella!' My mom's frantic voice woke me up, 'Sweetie, you were screaming in your sleep again.'

'Was I?' I said, hoping that the dark room wouldn't expose me for the liar I had recently become.

'More nightmares?' She asked.

If only you knew, I thought gravely to myself.

* * *

A/N - OK, just so you don't get all upset - the guy in Bella's dream isn't Edward. As if he's ever be like that.

Giving this whole fanfiction a go - hope it works!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

I picked a window seat on the flight opting to watch the last remnants of my life disappear as the plane left Arizona and headed for godforsaken Forks.

I can't say I'm upset to be leaving but in all honesty Forks is the last place I'd want to be. According to Mom this change of scenery would help to cheer me up. Now, I may not have been there for quite a few years but I remember the place well – wet, cold and grey. None of those features are anywhere near the kind of place that I want to be in.

I pulled out my personal CD player, turned it on and shut my eyes. I found music soothing regardless of what genre it was – as long as it had a good strong melody I loved it. In fact so lost was I in the music that I hardly noticed how close we were to Forks. A quick look out of the window told me I was almost there. The bright, warm sun of Arizona had been replaced by clouds – dozens of clouds. And I'd be willing to bet that bellow me it was raining. It always rains, I thought bitterly to myself.

Sure enough as the plane descended water droplets were appearing on the window and as the ground came into clear view I could see puddles on the runway.

So this is now my life. I guess I had to make the most of it, relish in the opportunity of a fresh start where I could be anonymous and perhaps make things better.

I missed my Mom already she was my best and only friend and it killed me that I had been lying to her for the past few weeks. I wanted more than anything to tell her what had happened, to explain why I was acting like a child all of a sudden. But I just couldn't burden her with my troubles.

I knew that my Father, Charlie, would be less perceptive which is why I didn't stand up to Mom when she suggested moving away.

She had to know something was wrong though. No more that 2 months ago and I had friends at school, we would go to the cinema and do things that normal 17 year olds do. Then, as she sees it, I lost my friends. She puts it down to hormones, I know the truth though. But I can't dwell on that fact, I have to try to learn to forget – as soon as I can do that things should start looking up.

I got my backpack and mentally prepared myself for what awaited me as I walked into the terminal.

I could see Charlie beaming at me from a mile off, he looked happier than I had ever seen him. At least that makes one of us. I forced a smile back and made my way towards him, dragging my feet.

'Hi Bells,' he smiled at me.

'Hi dad.' It felt strange calling him that. To myself, and everyone who knew him, he was Charlie – my father who lost the love of his life over 10 years ago. Since then he had stayed in Forks maintaining law and order although I'm not too sure how much crime really happens in this sleepy little place but still he did his job and he did it well by all accounts.

We waited in awkward silence for what seemed like forever as my tattered suitcase was being loaded off the plane. That seemed to cement the fact in my mind that I was actually here now, I didn't feel happy or sad – just resigned.

Eventually with my suitcase in hand, and still very little conversation, we were out of the airport and, slowly, making our way to 'home'. That word being applied to Charlie's house felt even more strange than calling him dad.

I had to admit the area around Forks was beautiful even if it was completely different to what I was used to. The moss covered trees stood tall and proud and as I stared at them I felt as though they were hiding their secrets, shielding them from my eyes. The dew clinging to the trees shone even without the aid of the sun – it did have this magical feel to it. The kind of place you visualise whilst reading books like 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' as a young kid.

I opened my window to get some air and as I took my first breath I had a better feeling about this place. Living in Pheonix the closest to fresh air you got was what came out of air conditioning units however here it smelled clean and new. And new was what I needed more than anything.

I looked out into the passing forest; it was so dark except for…

I drew a sharp breath.

'Bells, you OK?' Charlie asked.

Was I? I could have sworn I'd just seen a pair of bright golden eyes piercing their way through the forests' darkness followed by a growl, which apparently Charlie hadn't heard.

'Um… yea. Fine.' I stumbled. Had I finally cracked? 'I just… nevermind.' The last thing I needed was to be sectioned on my first day.

I quickly wound the window back up and collected my thoughts.

'Dad?'

'Mmm'

'In the forest, is there like… you know… wild animals?' I asked.

'Well, yea course there is. Eagles, rabbits, fish…'

'No I mean big animals' I stressed the word 'big'.

'I don't want to scare you or anything but yea there are some large animals in there.' I looked at him willing him to expand on what these animals are, 'I haven't seen any for myself but over on the Reservation they've had bears and even the odd mountain lion.'

I must have looked shocked. 'Don't worry,' he continued, 'there hasn't been any incidents for years – but still, stay out of the woods, it's dangerous.'

I took his word for it and left it at that. But I couldn't shake the feeling that those eyes didn't look like any bear or lion I had ever seen on the discovery channel. The eyes were too golden and it might sound crazy but they seemed more human than animal – but that really was impossible.

These thoughts plagued me the rest of the journey until eventually we rolled up at my new home.

My room hadn't changed at all from when I was a little girl, I needed to do a few little tweaks and it will be perfect. Charlie left me to unpack asking only if I was hungry. I don't think my answer mattered either way, he was ordering Chinese whether I wanted any or not. I unpacked the most important things first, my laptop and CD player. I purposely left my cell phone in a ditch by the side of a highway in phoenix – I'd tell Mom I lost it in the airport or something – I just really didn't want anyone to find me.

As I unpacked my clothes and hung them up in the tiny closet I made a note of what I should wear for my first day of school tomorrow. I'm not fashion conscious at all, in fact I hate shopping. When I had friends in Arizona we would shop all the time, well when I say 'we' I really mean they would shop whilst I bit my tongue and tried to look slightly interested. I never was a very good actor though. I was always happier to flick through a catalogue.

Although I usually didn't care about what I wore I didn't want to turn up tomorrow and stand out even more than I was going to already.

I settled on a simple pair on jeans and blue turtleneck jumper. It was simple and didn't look as if I'd tried too hard or worse, hadn't tried at all.

A knock on the door told me that our food had arrived so I made my way downstairs and into the small kitchen. 'What do you want?' Charlie said indicating to the food, 'you look thin, have some of everything.' The decision was already out of my hands. I ate what was put in front of me, with some effort, hoping that would please him and then headed back upstairs for some much needed sleep. As I passed the single bathroom I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was thin, too thin really. How had I only just noticed this? The more I thought about it I realized I hadn't eaten a proper full meal in ages. In fact the Chinese had been my only meal of the day. Had I really let myself go that much? Things were beginning to hit home now,

As I fell asleep that night those familiar eyes in the forest visited me and like the trees that enclosed them they felt magical and special. They held a fascination for me and as they haunted my sleep I felt oddly comforted that it was them I was seeing as opposed to the real nightmares I had been experiencing in recent weeks.

* * *

A/N - I know it's a little short, the rest wont be!! kinda aiming for around 2000 words per chapter.

Hope you like!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N - OK, So I figured I'd post this chapter a little quicker than some of the future ones may be appearing! Not sure how that's going to pan out yet but I'm hoping to get at least one chapter out a week.

Again, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the AMAZING Cullens (gutted!)

* * *

Chapter 02 - EPOV

_Come on we got school tomorrow, let's go hunt! _Emmetts enthusiasm for this life never ceased to amaze me.

'Yea, sure. Give me a minute.' I muttered under my breath slightly more than annoyed that it was school again tomorrow. I know being immortal and all that I should be more patient but the children there annoy me. It's their trivial thoughts that really get to me. The way they think about me, I wish more than anything I could turn it off – to be normal, but I'm not.

_Edward, stop thinking like that. I can feel you're self hatred a mile off. _Came Jaspers soothing mental voice. _You have to stop thinking like this._

'Sorry.' Came my lame reply.

That was my cue to leave. Hunting will be a release for sure. I walked downstairs to see Emmett and Rosalie draped over each other and Jasper whispering in Alice's ear.

Although I'll never admit it directly to them it kills me to see them like this – in love. My brothers and sisters found their mates; even Carlisle and Esme (my mother and father for all intents and purposes) are crazily devoted to each other. I wished more than anything to be worthy of the connections they had but after many decades alone I had come to the conclusion that I just didn't deserve it.

_You're doing it again. You're good enough. Trust me. _Again, Jasper was doing his best to help me. It wasn't spoken between us but he and Alice knew my feelings better than anyone. They would never ask me about it out of respect but they knew that loneliness was slowly consuming me.

'Lets go,' I said to Emmett as I made my way through the front door. He gave Rosalie one last kiss and bounded out after me.

'Where shall we go first? Want to run?' He really was like a kid. And just like a kid his thoughts were as innocent as his actions. There was nothing hidden in what he said, if he was angry he'd show it in his mind and make sure he shouts it out. If he's happy he does the same. No deception. He was one of he best brothers I could ever have asked for. But then, I could say that about everyone in my family. They all have their amazing traits, even Rosalie, and I love them in the best way I can. I don't know how much my love counts for because I can't really remember how to properly love but I hope it was enough for them. They deserved everything.

'Race you!' he shouted while I was thinking this through. He was gone in an instant. I smiled to myself, this was going to be easy – Emmett may be the biggest and strongest in the family but there is no way I would ever let him beat me at running. That was my thing!

It took less than a minute for me to catch up with him and overtake.

_Ok I give up lets find something to eat now._

I knew he'd give up eventually I was just expecting him to take a little longer. We stopped in a small clearing and made our moves toward our prey. I was thirsty and the minute I caught the scent of a nearby mountain lion I was off deeper into the forest. The blood was delicious as it hit the back of my throat, not as good or refreshing as the human blood I used to drink decades ago but it was enough to keep me sustained and working.

Full up and needing no more I followed Emmett's thoughts until I found him finishing off one of the largest bears I've ever seen. 'Trust you!' I laughed at him, 'you've already got the girl and yet you still feel the need to prove your masculinity with giant bears.' He smiled widely at me as a variety of brotherly insults passed through his head. I rolled my eyes at him. 'Come on, let's get cleaned up.'

Suddenly the most wonderful smell assaulted my senses. I had to have it. Without thinking I was running. Distantly I could hear Emmett shouting at me, and my cell phone ringing in my pocket. But I couldn't deal with these trivialities only one thing mattered to me now – that blood. I knew Emmett was close behind I could her him getting closer and closer, most probably running faster than he had ever run before. As I got nearer the road I could see where the beautiful smell was coming from - A police car. That couldn't be right. No, it was coming from inside the car, there sitting in the front seat was a girl with the most amazing blood I'd ever known. She was looking out of the window, which was wound down –it was assaulting my senses. I would have her no matter what, I though. I ran along the side of the road ready to pounce in front of the car. I could easily take out the man who was driving, toss him aside like a rag doll to get to my prize. I was about 200 feet in front of the car about to make my move when strong arms collided with me.

Not now! I was so close. Unyielding to my struggles Emmett held tight as the girl in the car passed by. I growled at Emmett, unable to stop myself, and for a minute she met my eyes and gasped before she was gone. Her scent however lingered in the air.

Come on, listen to me. Listen to me. You're stronger than this. Focus on my thoughts Edward. Don't do this. Calm yourself down. Oh shit, where's Jazz when you need him. Hold your breath and think about this sensibly. You don't want to ruin everything you've worked hard for.

All I could think of was that I couldn't give a stuff about what I've worked 'hard' for but I held my breath just as he said. It was helping some but the memory of the blood was still there etched into my thoughts and was going to be near impossible to forget.

I heard them coming before I saw them. The cavalry – Jasper and Carlisle. Immediately I felt calmer, Jasper was working his magic by the feel of things.

_Come on son, lets get you home. _Carlisle's thoughts were always kind and non-judgmental which at this moment in time made me feel worse. I didn't deserve his kinds words today. As I was coming back to sanity it hit home that I had almost killed an innocent girl. I felt sick. With a heavy heart I followed Carlisle home with one of my brothers on each arm – just in case. I can't say I blame them.

As we arrived home my sisters and mother were waiting on the driveway.

_Oh thank goodness you're alright _came the voice of Esme. She ran over and hugged me. I moved my arms into some half-hearted embrace hoping it would pass as a hug. Sensing I was a little uncomfortable she let me go only for Alice to charge at me.

I'm so sorry I didn't see this happening. It's my fault I should have been looking out for you. I'm so glad Emmett got to you in time.

'Alice, it's no-ones fault but my own.'

I should have been there.

'Stop beating yourself up about this. Everything's ok now.'

_I love you. _I smiled at her. She knew I couldn't say those words. But she knew how I felt about her so between us that was enough.

Unfortunately Rosalie's thoughts weren't as kind.

_You stupid excuse for a brother! Do you not realize you could have ruined everything for us? Get a grip on reality. _She fumed. Her rant went on and on, thankfully after years of practice I'd learnt how to zone her out. But I knew she was right I was stupid and no one could be angrier with me than I was at myself.

I figured I'd let them discuss the matter among themselves. Let Rose have her chance to vent her feelings, I needn't be there to hear how pathetic I truly was. I went upstairs and sat on my couch with my head in my hands.

What was wrong with me?

The hours passed and with them I began to lose the toxicity of her blood. It now felt like a distant memory, which was exactly how it was going to stay. Now all I had to do was go to school, get my grades and move on – the same way that we had done for years now.

x-x-x

I drove to school alone in my Volvo making Rose take the others in her BMW, although she was still fuming I knew she'd never pass up the opportunity to show off her pride and joy.

They arrived before me but as soon as I rounded the corner I could tell that something wasn't right.

Alice was shouting at me mentally. _Turn the car around, go home. NOW!_

I pulled up hearing her tirade continue. _Edward Cullen, whatever you do don't get out of that car!_

For a split second I wondered what on earth was going on and easily found the answer in Emmett's head. The girl with the sweet smelling blood was at the school and it would seem that I was about to try to attack her. Again. I knew I was losing control again. My hands gripped the steering wheel so tight I thought I was going to break it. My mind, as well as my siblings minds, were telling me that I had to be strong, to stay where I was and to move as soon as the hold over me was gone.

And then I saw her, the girl whose blood had consumed my thoughts for the past 12 hours. She was beautiful, and I knew in that moment that if I had a heart it would be beating furiously. Her long brown hair was cascading down her back and as it swayed in the breeze I could see red tints illuminating through it.

Her eyes struck me next. Although it was the second time our eyes had met only now did I notice how rich and deep they were.

They were made all the more alluring when I saw her blue sweater, that color with her eyes was just… well I couldn't find words to describe what she was doing to me. I had never felt anything like this.

I was feeling so strange that I completely forgot about my family outside the car who were all still bombarding me with their thoughts. As the girl walked across the grass, away from me and towards the schools entrance, I slammed the car into gear and sped out of the damned place. I didn't need Jasper to feel anything I was feeling – hell, I didn't know exactly what I was feeling I just knew it was something alien and unknown to me.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok. Epic fail with this chapter. First of all FanFiciton wouldn't let me upload it for one reason or another so I left it a bit and carried on writing the rest of the story.

It's been hard. I decided to write a story based on aspects of my life and bringing up some of the memories to do so and to put them on 'paper' (as such) hurts. So bear with me - I'm trying this as maybe some sort of cathartic exercise.

As always... No copyright infringement intended. Characters etc belong to

* * *

BPOV

I awoke from one of the best nights sleep I'd had in weeks, who knows maybe it was the lack of sun? But however good I was feeling from my sleep I was still feeling extremely nervous about school. I didn't know how I was going to fit in and to make matters worse it wasn't even the start of the year – I would be turning up halfway through studies, a time when everybody had already made their friends and found there place in the school 'society.' Having never been particularly good at finding my niche I was hoping that in a little town like this the cliques of the big city would be a thing of the past. Here's hoping.

I picked up the clothes I had chosen to wear the night before and slowly got changed. I knew dragging out my morning routine wouldn't make this any easier and yet here I am moving at the pace of a snail so nervous that it'll be a miracle if I can keep any breakfast down. Well that's if I decide to eat breakfast in the first place.

Charlie had left before I had woken up by the looks of things. I looked out of the window to see the cloud cover. Well at least it's not raining, I thought to myself that would make my walk in to school unbearable. There was a note left on the table, I poured myself some coffee and opened it.

_Bells,_

_I thought you might need this. I know its not much but it should help you out whilst you're here._

_Dad._

Well that's confusing. I turned the piece of paper over looking for any clues as to what 'this' was. I sipped at my coffee until it was finished, pocketed the note, picked up my bag and made my way outside.

As I opened the door a big red truck greeted my eyes. Attached to the window was yet another note.

_Don't worry, it does work no matter how old it looks!_

Oh. My. God. Charlie bought me a truck. He bought me a truck. No, this can't be right, why would he spend this much hard-earned money on me? It brought a tear to my eye as I opened the door and jumped in to the drivers' seat. I can't remember the last time anyone was so kind to me.

I turned the key in the ignition. Ha. The engine was deep and growling, which I loved! It wasn't polished or anything posh and that made it all the more special to me. I drove to school with a huge smile on my face; I don't think I could have been in a better mood if I had tried! Hats off to Charlie he knew how to, whether consciously or not, take my mind off the scary task ahead. I was beginning to convince myself, slowly but surely, that this might actually work out OK here.

The student car park was almost full when I finally arrived. I had spent a bit too long pressing buttons on my new baby to see exactly what worked and what was merely for show. As I found a parking space I decided it best to leave the rest of my discovery for after school to make sure I wasn't late on my first day.

I shut the door of my red, dented (but already beloved) truck and headed to what I assumed was the entrance of the school. I noticed that a lot of people were looking at me strange but I guess that's just one of the perks of being the new girl. Great.

All of a sudden I felt a distinct pull come over me. Not knowing what it was I turned my head randomly until my eyes fell upon a silver, and very expensive, looking car. There. That was where the pull was coming from. I looked harder and saw the eyes, the eyes from the forest yesterday and the eyes from my dream. They didn't have quite the same brightness to them today but nonetheless it was the same pair. Through the tinted glass I couldn't fully make out the rest of his features but I could tell he was extremely handsome.

As if being knocked back into reality I realized where I was and that I had lessons to get to, quickly so he couldn't see my blush, I turned and walked away.

x-x-x

I managed, incredibly, to find all my morning classes with ease. Everyone seemed nice even if they acted a bit unwilling to make friends. I guess I looked like some new toy for them to find, talk to and then move on from. That's okay though. However the day took a turn for the worse as I was walking towards the canteen.

I'd noticed one guy in particular looking at me in a way that made me feel like a caged animal. I felt really uncomfortable around him so I made my way to an empty table that was furthest away from him. He was sitting with a load of other people – one girl, Jessica I think her name was, had her hands all over him – staring at him like he was incredible. And yet I couldn't shake the feeling that his eyes were burning a hole in the back of my head. As I averted my gaze trying to feel less uncomfortable I noticed a table in the corner that was occupied by the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There were four of them, two couples from what I could deduct.

The first couple were holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. The girl was pixie-like, she must have been smaller than me. She had the most amazing hair flying out in all directions yet styled perfectly. Also perfectly styled were her clothes, for someone so tiny I wondered where she found the attire to make her look like that. But thinking about it all the big designers work in sizes that are smaller than any 'real' person – and the clothes certainly did look designer. The guy she was holding hands with, was much taller than her and I smiled briefly at the thought of the two of them standing upright together. He had to be well over a foot taller than her. He was handsome with blond hair and equally impressive clothes.

The other couple were talking between themselves in hushed tones. The blond girl was probably the most beautiful person to ever walk the planet. I immediately felt insecure just looking at her. Her boyfriend was more muscular than the other boy yet he had a friendly face. They had to be the most popular people in the school.

The short girl looked my way and shot me a big smile – which I attempted to return. The blond girl didn't look impressed. For a popular person the pixie girl seemed very nice, I thought to myself.

'You know, you don't want to bother with the Cullen's.' I spun around to see the boy who made me uncomfortable leering over my table, he was motioning to the table of beautiful people. 'No-one likes them, they're too stuck up for us.' He grinned widely making me shift in my seat trying to get away from him.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the tall blond Cullen boy and his pixie girl looking over at me. He looked anxious.

I had no idea what to say or do – so I just kinda froze in my place.

'I'm Mike by the way, I'm the guy you'll want to get to know here – believe me sweatheart.' The way he spoke to me sent me over the edge it was a tone I had been accustomed to in the past. I stood up needing to get out of the canteen only for him to put his hand on my shoulder.

'Get off me.' I whispered, unable to keep calm. When he didn't leave me alone, I ran. I had no idea where the nearest toilets were but I was determined to find some.

As it turned out the toilets were closer than I thought, I charged in – glad that he wouldn't be able to follow me in. I locked my self in the stall and started to feel strange. It was a feeling I'd had before and knew what was coming. My breathing became laboured, and my head hurt and started spinning. Pins and needles shot through my arms and legs, making me loose the feeling in them. I was scared but knew that worrying myself would make my panic attack worse. I shut my eyes and thought about the beautiful golden eyes of the boy in the silver Volvo.

After 5 minutes of struggling to breathe I finally took back control of my body and figured I'd spend the rest of lunch in my car.

As I opened the bathroom stall door the pixie Cullen girl met me.

'Hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen. I saw that idiot Mike was giving you some grief. I wanted to make sure you were OK.'

At this point a few questions were running though my mind,

'How do you know my name?' I asked timidly. Afraid, as always, of the popular girl.

'Well, I know these kind of things.' She said, 'It's my thing.' A knowing smile was plastered across her face – I didn't want to ask why.

'Oh, OK.' Came my lame reply.

'Are you alright Bella? I couldn't help but notice what just happened.' I looked at my feet, embarrassed that she had witnessed that. 'My father is a Doctor, if you need any help he's the man to ask. Of course I'll be here too if you need me, I know how hard it is to move to a new school.'

'Really?' I asked.

'Oh yea, we recently moved here ourselves. There are usually five of us here but Edward… well, he's gone away for a day or two. But you'll get to meet him too.'

She seemed to happy, it was infectious and I found myself smiling along with her. 'Thanks.' I said.

'For what?'

'For making my rubbish day a bit better.'

Before I knew what she was doing her arms were around my neck, 'If you need anything, anything at all, just find me.' and with that she was gone.

Where her arms once were I felt soothingly cool. Strange. And now that I could think about what just happened I recalled looking into her eyes, which bared an amazing resemblance to those that I saw in the forest and in the car this morning. Was the handsome guy in the car her brother? How could that be, she said he had gone away for a few days.

Maybe I was over thinking everything, it was just a stressful day at a new school – that had to be what was making my imagination run wild.

x-x-x

As I got home my thoughts were confirmed – Charlie was at work. He'd never even know if I went to school or not, he left before I did and got back after I did. I'd have to bear that in mind if I ever needed any time off!

There was a red light flashing on our phone. Not one for being great with technology I pressed the button and hoped the message would play out.

_Hi Bella, It's me – Mom. But you knew that._

_I tried calling your cell but it's off, in fact you haven't turned it on since you left. Anyway just wanted to call and find out how you're getting on. _

_I'm at home so give me a call please. Need to know you're good._

_Bye honey._

Ah, I knew I should have called her when I landed, she gets worried easily. I dialled the number to my old house.

'Hello?' came Mom's voice.

'Hi Mom. Sorry about not calling earlier. Had to get to school and everything.'

'That's fine, where's you're cell?' she asked.

'I lost it somewhere between Pheonix and Forks' I replied, knowing exactly which ditch I had left it.

'I'll buy you a new one and let your friends know…'

'No!' I said probably too harshly, 'That's fine Mom. I'll get myself one soon and let you know.'

'Um… OK. So how was school? Is it still small?!' She changed the subject.

'It's OK, you know. Bit boring but most people seem nice.'

'Most people, you didn't have a tough time did you?' she sounded concerned.

'No.' I lied, 'but you know what it's like, new girl and all. It's going to take time but it's good.'

I could here talking in the background,

'Bella, I'm going to have to go Phil's back. I'll speak to you soon, Bye.'

'Bye Mom.'

I was glad that the short awkward conversation was over. Now I could just concentrate on everything else. Mom wouldn't need to call for a while now she'd be busy doing other things.

x-x-x

After a fairly quiet dinner with Charlie that consisted of a few mumbled words (and thanks on my part for the car) I decided that sleep would take my mind off of school.

Again my dreams consisted of the golden eyes.


End file.
